Sebastian Reeds
"What, do I get a Cecelia McBride fan club badge now?" - Sebastian to Cecelia after declaring him as her friend. 'Sebastian Reeds, '''born 1999 as Malcolm Black, is a student at Blue River High School and a protagonist and narrator for Blind. At the age of 12, he and his friend, Luke Myers, faked Malcolm's death to lead a life away from his father's company in Penny Bay, Idaho, under the name Sebastian Reeds. Sebastian is the son and 'protege' of Axel Black, fraternal twin of Warren Black, the older brother of Renee Black and the boyfriend of Cecelia McBride. Biography Early Life Malcolm didn't experience a great childhood. Although having both his younger siblings to confide in, Axel saw Malcolm as his protege rather than his son. Seeing how corrupt Thesleff Enterprises as a company was, Malcolm often got into fights with his father and as a consequence his mother was abused as he thought she was manipulating him. As another consequence of this, Malcolm's father had raped him eight times to try and get his head straight. Apart from one of Warren's friends, Melanie La Costa, Malcolm didn't have much social life. He was often thought to be a recluse even by his siblings. At the age of nine, Malcolm met Luke Myers at a playpark near his house, and the two soon became close friends. Luke had been a great listener for all of Malcolm's problems, and had came up with the idea of Malcolm faking his suicide so that he can live a normal life. Luke and Malcolm's plan had succeeded, and Malcolm had made it to Idaho at the age of 14, making him a freshman at high school. Blind After Sebastian had decided on his new name, it wasn't long before Sebastian had come to Blue River High School with Luke and settling down. Despite his best intents, Sebastian and Luke became popular figures in the school. Sometime during freshman year, Sebastian had met Lucilla Graham and had developed feelings for her, unbeknown to both Lucilla and Cecelia. During the time that Lucilla and Sebastian knew each other, they grew a questionably close relationship. Possibly during late freshman year or early sophomore year, Sebastian met Jesse McBride, who also may have had feelings for Lucilla at the time. It is assumed he also met Clive Calvert at the same time. The two often fought, and it is possible that it was a large fight between Jesse and Sebastian that caused Lucilla to seek out Cecelia for help. After disappearing from the fight, it is revealed two days later that Lucilla has gone missing. It is assumed that Jesse and Sebastian stopped interacting with each other seeing as they had no reason to. Early junior year, Luke and Sebastian moved into the house next to Cecelia McBride and her family. After trying to interact with her for the first time, he is left a little confused when she leaves out of the blue. It is assumed that soon after this encounter that Isaac McBride and Nikolai McBride had paid Sebastian $750 in a deal requiring Sebastian to become Cecelia's friend in an attempt to save her. Soon after, Sebastian and Cecelia had their first conversation. Sebastian realises that there's something wrong with Cecelia, and is determined to figure out what, though leaves her alone to continue playing her guitar on her own so as to not bother her. Over the coming chapters, Sebastian and Cecelia inevitably become closer. In Chapter 20 - The Store Room, we can see some of the first signs that Sebastian had feelings towards Cecelia. After tripping and hitting his head, he became a little loopy. He made multiple attempts to try and flirt with Cecelia, and after realising what he's doing, becomes frustrated with himself. The two meet at the abandoned fairground later that day. During the events of Chapter 21 - The Carousel, we can see that Sebastian's 'loopy attitude' may have not come from his hit on the head. Whilst riding the carousel together, Sebastian and Cecelia take the same horse, claiming that he 'doesn't want her to fall off' even though he seems as if he's trying to 'make the moves' on her. Sebastian, in some sort of trance, kisses Cecelia on the neck. Cecelia has an outburst, and Sebastian fails to make the situation better by covering up his feelings for her in saying 'I thought you were somebody else.' Sebastian later finds Cecelia in the mirror maze and the two apologise to each other and make up. They escape from both the mirror maze and the abandoned fairground from security guards in his car. This is the point where Cecelia finally says that the two are friends. Personality Sebastian is described with a cocky demeanour, knowing that a lot of the girls at his school flock to him like moths to a flame. People such as Isabella Johnson are often taken control of by him, in the guise of being friends. There is a more sweet side to Sebastian, shown when he is around Cecelia. He is often caring towards her and extremely protective. Sebastian is also known to be flirty. Trivia * The name Sebastian means venerable ; revered. Sebastian was the twin brother of Viola in Shakespeare's ''Twelfth Night. * Malcolm means 'Follower of St Columbus'. This is ironic because Malcolm didn't follow anyone, and chose to run away from who he was meant to follow - in this sense, St Columbus would be Axel Black. * Sebastian likes Cecelia's singing. * Sebastian is portrayed as Alex Pettyfer, according to the author.